Conventional string mops typically comprise a mop head made from plastics material, a number of microfibre or cloth strips or ‘strings’ attached to and extending from the head and a stick handle which is screwed into the mop head or attached using a plastic snap fit to enable easy handling of the mop. The mop head usually comprises a cylindrical section for receiving an end of the handle in a screw fit and a substantially hollow, dome shaped section to which the strings are attached. The dome shape is such that the strings extend out from the mop head and hang in a splayed out fashion to maximise the cleaning surface area of the mop.
A problem with conventional string mops is that they are not particularly well suited to removing scuff marks and stubborn stains which generally require a strong abrasive action. One solution to this problem has been proposed which involves including as part of the string bunch certain strings comprising a more abrasive material than other strings which may be used to specifically target stubborn stains. A problem with such mops is that they can still fail to provide sufficient friction to remove stubborn stains.
It is an objective of embodiments of the present invention to provide an improved mop that has better stain removing capabilities.